The present invention relates to platforms for supporting different sized objects, and more particularly, to a platform which may be readily converted from a support for a cylindrical object having a first radius to a support for a cylindrical object having a second radius.
Electric motors and the equipment driven by the motors have typically been mounted on platform-type structures which provide a support surface for both the motor and the equipment. With the advent of structural plastics, it has been possible to mold motor supporting platforms as a unitary structure in a one-step molding operation. As can be readily appreciated, such molded platforms can be manufactured at a sizable cost savings when compared to prior platforms.
A disadvantage associated with molded motor supporting platforms is that they cannot be readily converted from a support for a first size motor to a support for a second size motor. The motor support surface of the platform is established during the molding operation by the mold, and, as such, is limited to supporting motors having dimensions conforming to those of the mold.